Taming The Wild One
by ShadowHeart52685
Summary: This is another pairing from "Blood Feud", Khelec, a pure blood vampire, and Gideon, a pure blood werewolf. Khelec learns the secret to controlling Gideon's hunger. YAOI  boyXboy


_**"Taming The Wild One"**_ (YAOI)

This is another fanfic from my story **Blood Feud**. In this **BL** (boy's love) fanfic I paired _**Gideon**_, **a pure blood werewolf**, with _**Khelec**_, **a pure blood vampire**.

It had been almost four years since I was banished from the covenant because of my beliefs about the joining of the bloodlines.I had been brutally beaten and left for dead when Gideon found me. I thought he was so beautiful when I first laid eyes on him. Looking back I remember how I thought his hair looked like the newly fallen snow in winter time. His eyes, with their light yellowish brown color, made my heart skip a beat every time I looked into them.

One evening just before sunset I was risen from my slumber to the feeling of a faint pleasure wave washing over me. I opened my eyes to find Gideon's head bobbing between my legs. My legs trembled with his every movement as I gripped the bed of animal skins with both hands. The reverberating movements of his tongue running over me added to the intensity making my body crave his touch even more.

As my breath quickened I heard Gideon let out a small growl as he lifted his lips from me. _**"Don't think I'm letting you cum that easily Khelec."**_ Gideon smiled viciously and lifted me to my feet. Just as I was about to kiss him I was slammed up against the cave wall as Gideon stood behind me. He gripped my hair and jerked my head back then trailed kisses down my neck and along my collar bone.

_**"G-Gideon..."**_ A soft moan of pleasure escaped from my lips as he pressed his hips into my own, he was fully errect and throbbing against me.

_**"Khelec."**_ His beautiful deep voice had grown hoarse with the need for sexual release.

I kept telling myself that if this was all just a dream then I never wanted to wake from it. All of my deepest desires were starting to take form right before my eyes as I pleaded to myself for this moment to never end. My body ached for him. I wanted him, I needed him but to afraid to tell him.

Gideon growled as he gripped my hips firmly then slammed himself against me. I whimpered then pressed my hips against him even more, he didn't hesitate to answer my call with his own body. I cried out as the ardor of pain ripped through me as my body slowly took in all of him.

He remained perfectly still giving me time to catch my breath as if waiting for permission to continue. Gideon's body felt so hot, deep inside me.

_**"Ready?"**_ Gideon whispered as he gently kissed my neck. I answered him, barely nodding because it was all I could manage. He slowly began to move, each movement brought me whimpering as the rapture over took me. It was so wonderful and painful at the same time that I didn't know what to do as the pleasure waves rushed over me growing ever stronger with each new wave.

It wasn't long before I felt his movements coming ever more frequent as they formed into a constant rhythm. My head was spinning and I couldn't even think about anything except the amazing feeling as my body was engulfed in the rapture. I cried out with tears running down my face as the strongest of the waves hit me. The sudden impact made me spill myself against the cave wall.

Gideon gently pulled me into him and held me there as he lowered us down onto the bed of animal skins. I didn't resist against him as he slowly rolled me over onto my back. My eyes were closed as I laid beneath him breathing ragged.

_**"Look at me."**_ Gideon whispered. His voice sounded so magical that I couldn't resist opening my eyes to look at him. As I looked into his eyes I could see a fierce and ever growing hunger burning deep within them.

It was then that I realized that the only way to satisfy that hunger deep within him was by letting him devour my body over and over again.

Gideon's face tensed in pleasure with his every movement as his thrusts came faster and stronger. I bit into my lower lip trying not to cry out from the pain as tears ran from my eyes. My tears crystalized then fixed themselves to my face making it look as if they had been there all along. He slammed himself into me one last time and I felt as his steaming hot cum spill inside of me.

Gideon collapsed onto my chest panting heavily, my body quivering beneath his as I lay there silently. My eyes growing heavy as I slowly began to slip into the world of dreams. I felt Gideon's body slide from mine to rest beside me as I drifted down the river of dreams.

When I woke the next evening Gideon was standing just outside the cave entrance gazing out at the sunset. His profile was so beautiful standing there in the amber rays of the setting sun.

_**"Good evening."**_ Gideon smiled softly as he walked towards me as I dressed myself. He wrapped me in his arms holding me close to his bare chest as he gently kissed the back of my neck.

_**"G-Gideon...I can't..."**_ My voice was so shaky that I didn't know what to do. Oh how I hated having to deny him but I had to. I had to make an appearance tonight or else the covenant would begin to get suspicious about my recent disappearances lately.

Gideon smiled then released me. I finished getting dressed then slipped on my boots and walked out of the cave. I mounted Moon Beams, my faithful companion and good friend, then rode off into the night.

-To Be Continued-  
>(maybe I don't know for sure yet because I'm not to good at writing from the "Uke's" POV)<p> 


End file.
